


In Your Sweet Heat

by SuperCollegian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Drunk!Dylan, Drunk!Tyler, Fluff, How cuddly could you be?!, M/M, Pre-Slash, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCollegian/pseuds/SuperCollegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler makes Dylan burn up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Sweet Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while half asleep and attempted to edit it. It's probably horribly characterized, but it fits your fluffy fluffy needs.

Tyler is really warm. Like. Really really warm. Dylan only notices when they're in close proximity ( like interviews, and conventions, and kind of most of the time in public) and oh...how appreciative he is. He tries to get in close when their alone sometimes. It doesn't always work, but occasionally they'll bump arms and hips and elbows and Dylan gets a taste of that sweet heat.

Tyler looks particularly tired after a night out. It's way late, they're kind of drunk. Only kind of. They're also kind of touchy feely, which leads Tyler to being super close and super warm and just...oh man. It's just nice.

"Dylan..." Tyler hums. They're outside the condo Dylan bought a few weeks back. He actually managed to get everything unpacked and organized, but it's the first time Dylan is having someone over. Of course it's Tyler. "Dyl-" hic "Dylan..."

Dylan just hums. He's still fumbling to get the key in the lock. Tyler grabs his hand and slides it in, Dylan turns the lock, and Tyler herds Dylan inside with his chest.

"Oh..." Tyler hums appreciatively as he sweeps around the condo. "This was a good buy. A good place. It's good."

Dylan nods. He feels like he should be talking a lot but his tongue won't move. He just...oh man. "It is quite nice. It is...it is a good buy..."

Tyler slides out of his coat and tosses it across the back of the couch. Dylan suddenly feels like he doesn't belong. He awkwardly shrugs his coat off and sets it on one of the stools set against the bar styled kitchen counter.

"Hey Dylan..." Tyler smiles. "Hi man. Hey."

Tyler starts walking over. He probably thinks he looks cool and smooth, except he looks more like an ambling puppy with short legs. He boxes Dylan in against the counter and wraps the kid up in arms. Dylan instantly relaxes and leans in. Tyler might be drunk but he still smells soooo good. Something lights a fire under his heart and Dylan can't tell if it's the dark liqueur, attraction, or Tyler. It's safe to assume all three.

"You are so soft..." Tyler mumbles. He pushes his stubbly face into crook of Dylan's neck and nuzzles away. "Mmph...so soft...how do you even do it? Like a girl or a baby...soft..."

Dylan might actually faint. His heart is racing like a class A thoroughbred in first place at the Kentucky derby and he literally cannot right now.

"Yes..." Tyler pretty much moans. He pushes more weight, more heat, into Dylan and his lips are getting dangerously close to That Spot and Dylan will not held responsible for what happens afterward. "I really like....you're so...man. Dude. Just...your skin..."

And yeah, Dylan is definitely shaking right now. They fit together like the last piece of a jigsaw puzzle.The relief of fitting is just as sweet. He goes here. He belongs here. Tyler + Dylan = perfect fucking sense. Dylan wiggles a little so he can bring his arms around Tyler's back and clutch to the soft fabric of Tyler's shirt. He hangs on for dear life. He hangs on and he pulls.

They fit together.

"Tyler..."

"Mmh?"

"You're warm....so warm...I like..."

Fuck...

"Don't..." Tyler hums. "Just. Tomorrow."

Dylan gives a shaky nod into Tyler's shoulder and Tyler takes a step back. They look at each other, sobered. Dylan doesn't even want to move. He's scared. He should have just shut up.

Tyler whispers, "C'mon..." And takes Dylan to bed.

By then, he's burning up.


End file.
